


but i keep thinking of only you

by heterophobictjkippen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Prom, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterophobictjkippen/pseuds/heterophobictjkippen
Summary: Prom is coming up, and our two boys are unsure of what to do//aka matt stop writing conman





	but i keep thinking of only you

“You know what fucking sucks?” Connor spoke up. He and Jared sat in Jared’s room, joints resting in their fingertips.

“Life.”

“Yeah,” He shrugged, taking a long hit from his lit joint. “But also, prom fucking sucks.”

“Right? I mean, first it’s not even fun if you don’t have a date. It’s a huge waste of money, too. Tuxes and dresses are so expensive, like, I’d rather buy, like, eighty-five pounds of pot than waste money on a tux I’m gonna wear once.”

Connor nodded and chuckled. “We could do it, you know. I have the money to pay.”

Jared snorted loudly, which made Connor smile. “What, you mean we buy the eighty-five pounds of pot?” He asked, only half-joking.

“Not what I meant.” Connor rolled his eyes, and twirled the small joint between his bony fingers. “I meant, we could go to prom. Just to shake it up a bit?”

He was met with Jared’s laughter, to which he blushed in embarrassment. “I should have known you wouldn’t want to go.”

Jared’s laughter immediately stopped and he frowned slightly. “No, Connor, babe, I wanna go with you. I just- we just had a pissed off agreement that prom sucks. Why do you want to go?”

“I wanna take my boyfriend to do something special.” He responded lamely. “We never do special things. All we’ve done was snuck me to live here, smoked, and drank.. I don’t want to be stuck doing nothing and having our senior year end shittily.”

Connor’s monologue made Jared frown. He reached over and grabbed his hand, gripping it gently. “I know.” 

“Jared Kleinman, the light of my life, my best friend, my soulmate, my beautiful boyfriend, will you do me the honors and go to prom with me?” Connor sniffled once he finished, and Jared knew that meant he was crying. He threw himself into the taller boy’s arms and kissed him passionately. This kiss wasn’t like their normal kisses. They preferred being rough with each other, but this time, Connor was treating his boyfriend as if he was porcelain. He was gentle and sweet, holding him tightly to not let him go.

They pulled away from each other, and Jared opened his teary eyes to look into Connor’s, also teary. Connor used his thumbs to wipe away the tears, and Jared did the same.

“I take that as a yes?” Connor asked, laughing through his soft sobs.

“Yes,” He answered. “But, I can’t let you pay for everything like that. We need tuxes, and I’m not going to spend that much money on me.” The thought filled Jared’s stomach with dread. 

“I want to treat you. Besides, I’ve got the money. Maybe if we tell my parents about it, they won’t be too pissy.” 

“Now?”

Connor shook his head, smiling softly. “Nah, I wanna cuddle with my prom date.”

That made Jared feel warm and fuzzy as they laid down, Connor spooning the smaller boy gently.

(...)

Jared was beyond excited. They were going tux shopping with Connor’s mother. Their talk had gone well, despite Larry not being the most supportive of Jared, but he came around. All was well. They even agreed to take pictures and pay for everything. It made Jared feel bad, but all Connor had to do was kiss him and it made everything feel better. 

There they sat, in the backseat of Cynthia's Subaru, hand in hand. Jared was in Connor's lap, not the safest option, but Connor had hugged him and smiled wide, telling him; “My arms are your seatbelt. You're safe here.”

The first boutique, they found a tux for Connor. He was thin and tall, so most of them were built for him. Jared, however, couldn't find one that fit him as well as he wanted. He stared at his figure in the mirror, frowning at his reflection sadly. He didn’t want to explain that it didn’t fit. That would be an inconvenience for Cynthia. 

Someone’s knuckles rapped on the door - Connor. “Jare?” He asked, voice slightly muffled through the door. “Do you need help?”

Jared didn’t even know he was tearing up until he looked back into the mirror, seeing the tears forming under his eyes.

Wordlessly, he opened the door and allowed Connor to come in. “Jare, what’s wrong? Why’re you crying, babe?” He pulled him into a soft hug, massaging his back gently.

Jared hiccuped, burying his face into Connor’s shoulder. “It-it doesn’t fit me. I look awful.” He sobbed.

“No, no, Jare. Look at me.” He mumbled, slowly pulling the smaller boy away, gripping him softly by his shoulders. “You don’t look awful. You look so pretty, Jare. You’re such a pretty boy, I got so lucky.” He cooed, rubbing Jared’s cheek with his thumb. 

“It still doesn’t fit.” Jared choked out, taking his glasses off to rub his eyes.

“That’s okay, babe. Take it off and we’ll go to another place. Don’t worry.”

With that final word, Connor slipped out of the dressing room, leaving a still teary-eyed Jared in the tux. He hoped he didn’t stain it with his crying.

He peeled each article of clothing off of his body, avoiding the reflection. He slowly and neatly put everything back together, putting his own clothes back on and headed out of the room, hoping to god he still wasn’t crying.

“It didn’t fit.” Connor muttered to Cynthia. “Let’s just pay and go somewhere else.”

They headed towards checkout, and Connor held Jared close to him while Cynthia paid. Jared still let out a few stray sniffles and his boyfriend tried his hardest to calm him down. Payment felt like it took forever, and as soon as it was done, Connor sweeped his smaller boyfriend up and carried him into the car. It caused Cynthia to smile. She doubted she had ever seen her son that happy before.

“Next place, mom? We gotta find ties too.” Connor spoke, after getting into the car with Jared still in his arms.

“Of course.” She beamed, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot to head to another boutique. 

Another sniffle came out of Jared, and the dark haired boy frowned. “Are you still sad?” He asked, situating him so he was straddling his lap and looking up at him.

“N-no.” He sighed. “I’m okay, promise.”

“Don’t cry again today, okay? I don't wanna see you sad.”

Jared nodded, perking his head up as he saw the car pull into the next parking lot.

 

This time, they were much more successful. Jared was able to find a suit that fit him to his desire, and they picked out matching ties. 

He didn’t cry anymore that day.

 

The next few weeks soared by quickly, and prom night was here. 

Connor wasn’t the type of person to get nervous, but he was up in his messy room, pacing back and forth while wrestling with his cerulean tie, trying to adjust it perfectly.

He huffed in frustration and flopped on his bed, running his hands through his newly washed hair

Larry called his name, and he jumped, not ready for his boyfriend to be there yet. He glanced in the mirror, taking a deep breath, and headed out the door.

He strided down the steps, fumbling with his tie again. It was placed perfectly, he was just anxious and needed something to fidget with.

“You look amazing, Connor.” Cynthia cooed, making him blush in the slightest.  
“Thanks.” He mumbled, opening the door for Jared.

“‘Bout time. I thought you weren’t coming.” He teased, leaning up to kiss him gently. “I got the corsages.” 

“Good.” Connor hummed, pulling him inside. “My mom is adamant about taking pictures.” He mumbled. “So lets pin them on, get pictures out of the way, and leave.” 

Jared gladly pinned the blue and white flowers to their suits, smiling up at Connor. He promised himself he wasn’t going to cry, but the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend was making him feel emotional.

“You two ready?” Cynthia asked, preparing her camera. The two nodded. “Stand in front of the stairs, right there.” She pointed in the direction she wanted them to be. “Alright, smile.”

They did just that, arms around each other. They allowed Cynthia to take a few other pictures, including one of them kissing passionately.

“We gotta go.” Jared whined, tugging at Connor’s sleeve.

“Alright.” Connor laughed, turning to his parents. “Well, we gotta go, according to this loser.” He teased, causing Jared to pout.

“Be safe, please.” Cynthia begged, pulling both of them in a tight hug. “Don’t drink and drive.”

“Exactly.” Larry finally spoke. “I’m proud of you, Connor. You two have fun, alright?”

They nodded in unison, leaning in to hug Larry as well. “Thank you for everything.” Jared said, offering his parents a warm smile. “You ready to go, Con?”

Connor nodded. “Bye, guys. Love you all.” He waved, leading Jared out the door.

“Our limo awaits.” Jared laughed, gesturing to his beat-up car in the driveway.

Wordlessly, they got into his car, excited for what awaited them at the school.


End file.
